


ΩΘΣ (Omega Theta Sigma)

by Francowitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Breeding, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Escort Service, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, New Family, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post Mpreg, Scent Marking, Sex Work, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Will add more as I go, adjusting to family life, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Unlike Betas, who can impregnate other Betas on their own, Omegas require two DNA codes from the two types of Alphas. Alphas are split into two categories, Alpha-Thetas and Alpha-Sigmas. Alpha-Thetas are among the more prominent of the Alpha types, while Sigmas are rare and highly revered. As the years progressed organizations cropped up which existed for the express purpose of assisting mated pairs to get pregnant. These Alpha-Sigmas often were not ones to tie themselves to a specific pair, enjoying the ability and freedom to move from partner to partner.Alpha-Sigmas are revered in society as there are so few, and without them both Alphas and Omegas would go extinct.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiamondWinters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/gifts).



> Ahhhh this monster... So this was a prompt from [D2Diamond ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/pseuds/DiamondWinters) who tossed this idea on our VLD server of what if in order for Alphas and Omegas to reproduce they needed a second Alpha... Basically that there were two types of Alphas and Omegas required the genetic code from both to have babies... and what if one of the types of Alphas were super rare, so they would be used to breed with multiple couples... and basically it snowballed from there...
> 
> What was only going to be a fast[ish] one-shot, became this 10k monster with a 1-2k Epilogue! I do hope that you enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for looking this over!

**ΩΘΣ (Omega Theta Sigma)**

 

_ Unlike Betas, who can impregnate other Betas on their own, Omegas require two DNA codes from the two types of Alphas. Alphas are split into two categories, Alpha-Thetas and Alpha-Sigmas. Alpha-Thetas are among the more prominent of the Alpha types, while Sigmas are rare and highly revered. As the years progressed organizations cropped up which existed for the express purpose of assisting mated pairs to get pregnant. These Alpha-Sigmas often were not ones to tie themselves to a specific pair, enjoying the ability and freedom to move from partner to partner.  _

_ Alpha-Sigmas are revered in society as there are so few, and without them both Alphas and Omegas would go extinct. _

 

* * *

“I really don’t see why we need to look into this service,” Keith pouted as Shiro scrolled through the list one more time.

“I’m pretty sure that you know the exact reason,” Shiro shook his head before leaning over. “Oh, look at this guy! He looks nice.”

Keith grumbled, cracking his neck as he looked to his mate’s phone. Shiro’s phone showed the image of a young Alpha-Sigma with skin the colour of polished copper and eyes the colour of the sea. Okay, so yeah this guy was hot, but it was essentially a sex service. He'd better be hot.

“You’re interested?” Shiro asked his eyebrow raised, “No use to deny it, I can smell it on you.”

Keith let out a contented sigh as Shiro nuzzled into his neck, nipping at Keith’s glands, encouraging him to release more scent. Keith ran his fingers through Shiro’s hair, scratching his nails along his scalp, making the larger man let out a purr. 

“You like that huh?” Keith murmured.

“Mmm hmm,” Shiro replied, “I love everything you do.”

“Lets go to bed, Baby,” Keith patted Shiro’s thigh, “we can talk about that other thing later.”

Shiro sighed nodding. He was tired out, accepting Keith’s hand, allowing himself to be pulled from the sofa. He locked his phone, slipping it into his back pocket for later. Once in their room the phone was forgotten as Keith’s arms wrapped around Shiro’s neck, pulling him down into a deep kiss. 

 

* * *

Keith rolled over in bed, feeling something cool against his skin. Fishing between himself and Shiro he found his phone. Keith looked to his mate, who was sleeping soundly, a small satisfied smile on his face. Keith sighed, typing in the familiar pass code for Shiro’s phone, the face of the young Alpha-Sigma still on the screen. Keith scrolled through the man’s profile. He was healthy and claimed to have assisted no less than twenty other couples. 

Problem for Keith was that he didn’t just want someone who was a passing ship in their life, let alone in their bed. He knew that he was not enough. Just being an Alpha was not enough, and if they wanted a family of their own blood they would need the assistance of a Sigma. Keith looked back to the peaceful face of Shiro, his mouth slightly open as he slept.

“This is what you want huh?” Keith said softly, running his fingers through Shiro’s soft hair. 

Shiro moaned softly in his sleep, rolling to his side to nuzzle in closer to Keith.

“I would do anything for you, Baby,” Keith smiled, “even this.”

Keith bit his lip and looked at the process to contact this Alpha-Sigma who went by the nickname Blue. He knew that Shiro had a heat coming up, perhaps this Blue person would be interested in joining them. Keith fired off a message to the service. It didn’t hurt to check. After so many years together, this was something he could give to Shiro. After all, they had tried without having an Alpha-Sigma. The chances were so low of impregnating, yet still they tried. It wasn’t as though Keith didn’t want to have a child with Shiro, it just felt weird the idea of shopping for someone else to join them in their heat and rut. 

 

* * *

“Why hello, Lance. Nice to see you this morning.” Coran greeted Lance as he stepped into the office with a smile. 

“Hey there, Coran,” Lance smiled in return. He was tired out, but that was through no fault of Coran. 

“You seem less chipper than normal, Lance,” Coran tilted his head, “is there anything I can help you with?”

Lance chuckled, his voice sounding hollow, “Nah. I mean, it’s just the job right?”

“How do you mean?” Coran motioned Lance to follow him, “Come, let’s have a cup of tea and you can tell me about it.”

Lance sighed and followed. Coran’s office was cheery and lightly painted with photos decorating his walls showing his own mates who had passed years previously. And of the daughter he helped them to conceive. A beautiful girl with hair white as snow and brilliant cerulean blue eyes, Allura. Lance watched silently as Coran went about making two large mugs of tea. He smiled as he saw his was milky, the sweet scent of sugar wafting up. 

“There we go,” Coran handing over one of the cups to Lance before taking his own and sitting on one end of the lounge in his office. “Now sit down and tell me what is on your mind, son.”

Lance wrapped his hands around his mug, savouring the warmth. “I guess it’s just hard, ya know?”

“I thought you were enjoying your work,” Coran sat back his face calm and unreadable.

“I do,” Lance licked his lips, “I guess, I just want more.”

Coran smiled understanding, “You are wanting something more permanent, perhaps?”

“I guess so yeah,” Lance’s face dropped, “I know it isn't normal, but--”

“Who is to say that it isn’t normal?” Coran interrupted, “I don’t know if you noticed, but I too am an Alpha-Sigma.”

Lance snorted, “I’m more than aware of that Coran.”

“Yes, but did you forget I was too once part of a triad?” Coran motioned up to the photos, “Sadly when we were together I couldn’t be acknowledged as more than just an Uncle to Allura, but she is as much my daughter as she is, was, theirs. When I joined Alfor and Melenor, I was supposed to just do my duty as was my job, but instead I fell in love.” 

Lance sighed, “I want that, but instead I feel like I am just some unwanted thing, there only for one purpose and then kicked out. Sometimes they won’t even allow me the time to shower. It all feels so hollow.”

“I wish I could say it gets easier,” Coran sighed. 

Lance groaned, “Some pep talk, Coran.”

Coran chuckled, “Sorry about that, but I do have some news, not sure if it will be welcome or not after this.”

“Oh?”

“You have yourself a job!” Coran smiled, “Just came in last night, a young couple who saw your profile on the website.”

Lance nodded, “What are their details?”

“Well it looks like it is their first time using a service like ours, so they weren’t certain how to go about booking you. If they could do an interview and meet you type of thing.”

Lance chuckled, “That is cute.”

“Who knows who you might meet,” Coran said getting up to place his empty cup into the sink, “just don’t forget our policy.”

Lance snorted, “Yeah yeah, no dating my customers.”

“Well,” Coran smirked, “at least have the courtesy of quitting beforehand. As I’m no one to lecture for that. So what do you think? Did you want to meet this couple?”

Lance drained the last of his tea and stood up with a sigh, “Yeah I think I do. Set it up, Coran.”

 

* * *

Shiro looked down at his phone which had just chirped a notification at him. “Uhh Keith, something you want to tell me?”

Keith looked over from the stove, where he was making some scrambled eggs. “Eh?”

Shiro held up his phone before opening it up and reading aloud the message that had just come in. “ _ Dear Mister Sirogane, we would be happy to arrange an introduction to our Blue. I spoke with him and these are the times that he is available to meet with you and your mate.  _ And then there are a few dates listed. What happened last night? I remember you saying we would talk about it and then sex happened.”

Keith flushed, shrugging, “I guess I realized that this was something we both wanted and if anything we could meet the guy. Just meeting him doesn’t automatically mean that, ya know.”

Shiro smiled, “You love me.”

Keith rolled his eyes, turning off the heat to plate their breakfast, “Of course I do you idiot, and I know you have been struggling to do it the way I wanted. Just trying with just us, but even I can see that it isn’t working.” Keith handed Shiro his plate and put his own down before wrapping his arms around Shiro. “Are you mad at me?”

Shiro squeezed Keith’s arm, “No, I’m not mad. I really hoped that it would have worked too, you know this doesn’t mean anything more than like having a vaccination shot at the doctors.”

Keith let out a low growl, “I wasn’t for casual sex before we got together, why would you think that I would be right now? Especially if it is for making a baby, I’m not just going to allow just anyone to come to our nest.”

Shiro licked his lips, watching Keith sit down across from him and start to eat his breakfast. “I’m sorry, I guess I just don’t really understand how this all works.”

“Neither do I,” Keith sighed putting down his fork. “I would be lying if I didn’t say that I wasn’t nervous about the whole thing.”

“I do understand though,” Shiro pushed the food around on his plate, “I’m nervous on the idea of being with someone, not you.”

“Set it up babe,” Keith reached across to clasp Shiro’s hand, “we can’t know if it will even work for us if we don’t at least try.”

“Are you sure though?” Shiro asked.

“Tch!” Keith snatched Shiro’s phone, looking over the times offered fired back a reply while Shiro looked on, sputtering. “There it’s done, now eat your breakfast. We have some cleaning to do before we meet up.”

 

* * *

“I don’t understand why we needed to clean the apartment,” Shiro murmured to Keith as they sat down at the coffee shop just around the corner from their place. 

“Because first impressions matter,” Keith grinned, wrapping his hand around Shiro’s wrist, rubbing soothing circles along the inner skin. 

Shiro chuckled, “You think he will see our place from here?”

Keith shrugged, “I was honestly thinking that we could invite him back to our place if it goes well so he can also get an idea of who we are. I have to say I would rather our first time with him was during your heat.”

Shiro flushed, “Fair. Oh, I think that’s him.”

Keith looked up and yes, at the door was the guy, Blue, who they had seen on Shiro’s phone just that morning. Keith smiled and waved, getting his attention. The man grinned seeing them and made his way over to their table.

“Hi there!” Blue grinned his smile inviting, “You must be Keith and Takashi?”

Shiro coughed holding out his hand, “Just Shiro is fine, and yes this is my mate, Keith. You’re Blue?”

Blue nodded his smile still bright, “That is my name for, well, this. As you can imagine it isn’t my real name, but for safety and the like we use pseudonyms.”

“Safety?” Keith sat straighter, “Is it dangerous, what you are doing?”

Blue chuckled, “Not in the usual sense. I mean, it isn’t unheard of though that some Sigmas are stalked and then abducted to be used as well brood stud.”

Keith’s eyebrow raised, “Ironic when this is kind of your job.”

Blue’s smile faltered which he covered with a cough, “Yes and no, I mean I have a choice in who I sleep with. No one is forcing me to have sex.”

“You have a point.”

Shiro groaned. What a first impression. “I’m sorry about my mate, he is just very blunt at times.”

Keith looked from Blue to Shiro, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude.”

Blue licked his lips, “It’s okay, I mean to have a job like this it is fair to wonder. Services like ours though ensures that everyone is safe and that you have someone healthy assisting you in getting pregnant.”

“I have to ask,” Keith cocked his head, “doesn’t it get lonely?”

A small grimace twitched on Blue’s lips, “You could say that. I mean it’s great and all to be so important, but to have the weight that if we don’t do our ‘duty’ then no future generations can be created.”

“I’m sorry,” Keith looked down, “I never thought about that aspect.”

Blue reached across the table tentatively, touching the back of Keith’s hand, “Hey it's alright, I’m not like others, and I’ve been lucky, you know. My boss is one of those guys who will look into a potential client before even passing on the info to us. And of course we get the last say in who we are willing to sleep with. So it isn’t all bad.”

Keith turned his hand so that he was able to clasp the Alpha-Sigma’s hand. “But it isn’t all good either is it?”

Blue shrugged, “I won’t say that it doesn’t hurt those couples who just want me in and out the second it’s all done, but it is the job I signed up for.”

Keith could feel Shiro shifting beside him, his scent changing subtly to concern. Keith rubbed his other hand along Shiro’s thigh trying to sooth his mate. He also wasn’t thrilled about what he was hearing. There was something about this Blue that brought out Keith’s more primal Alpha instincts, wanting to protect him. 

“It might be forward,” Keith spoke carefully, “but, would it be alright if you came to our home? I think being here is starting to stress Shiro, and I know even I am feeling a bit on edge. I’m just not sure if that is alright with your company.”

Keith watched as Blue seemed to scent the air then nodded, “Oh, I’m sorry Shiro, I didn’t mean to upset you or anything. You are really close to your heat aren’t you? I should have remembered that.”

“Nothing to apologize for,” Shiro shook his head, “but Keith is right.”

“You said it’s close right?”

Shiro nodded, “Yes, we are just around the corner from here.”

“Well, in terms of what is usual,” Blue shrugged, “it honestly varies. In this case, I think you are right that we should move somewhere safer for Shiro’s sake.”

Keith stood up his hand gently on Shiro’s lower back, “Come, it isn’t far at all.”

 

* * *

Lance couldn’t believe his luck seeing the mated pair who were waiting for him in the coffee shop. It was a place he frequented often that he was surprised that he had never noticed them before. He was shocked when he discovered by scent that the larger one with the shock of white hair was the Omega of the pair. The smaller one, Keith, was the Alpha-Theta, but as they spoke he could see how well they complimented each other. Lance couldn’t deny that Keith was hitting where it hurt, but in many ways his bluntness was refreshing, making him feel as though he might be able to drop some of his facade when dealing with them. 

He could smell how Shiro’s pheromones changed, the more they spoke. What started soft, nervous with a hint of arousal, became nervous and upset. In response Keith’s scent also began to change as well, the need to protect which was also affecting Lance in turn. Even if these two weren’t going to be more than a single moment, it was looking to be a very interesting time. Lance followed the pair out of the shop, they hadn't lied when they said they were close by, it wasn’t more than five minutes before they were standing outside of a door that lead up above a small convenience store. 

“So this is your place?” Lance asked looking around. 

The apartment was clean and simple. The whole place smelled like the pair, which in other homes Lance would find unsettling, but with them it was calming. 

“Oh sorry!” Shiro began to fret on entering their home, “I didn’t even think about putting out scent blockers, it is so rare for us to have over guests.”

Lance chuckled, waving his hand, “It’s alright, nothing to apologize for. Honestly, I was just thinking how nice it smelled here.”

Shiro and Keith both flushed. _ Too cute _ . Lance thought,  _ these two will be the death of me. _

“I can, uhh, put on some coffee.” Keith ran his hand along Shiro’s arm soothingly, “Why don’t you two go get comfortable in the living room?”

Lance watched as Keith sauntered into what he assumed was the kitchen. Familiar sounds of cupboards and dishes being moved coming from the room. He smiled as Shiro looked to him and indicated to the sofa. 

“So,” Lance sat down, “did you have any questions for me?”

Shiro nodded, “Just how does this work? I mean, I  _ know _ the medical stuff, but--”

Lance ran a hand through his hair, “Yeah I know what you mean. Basically you let us know when your heat is and we make arrangements wherever it is that you want to have it take place. I come over, be it a hotel or your home, and well, I stay until your heat is over.”

Shiro bit his lower lip, “This is of course assuming that you are compatible with us and that you are okay with joining us right?”

Lance chuckled, “It’s safe to assume I’m quite interested. Or couldn't you tell?”

Shiro blushed, “I didn’t want to assume anything. I was also worried that my mate might have upset you before.”

“Oh no,” Lance shook his head, “I would be lying if I didn’t admit that he caught me a bit off guard there. But, what he said was true, this isn’t an easy job. Sometimes I do wish that I could just be mated, bonded to someone. To a pair of someone's.”

Shiro moved closer until he was nearly touching Lance, “Blue, the reason why we wanted to meet was because Keith and I both are not exactly comfortable with one night stands.”

Lance shivered. The thought that this might not be a one time thing. There was no way, the coincidence of it seemed too good to be true. 

Keith poked his head into the living room, “Did you want cream or sugar? Hey you two are getting rather close without me.”

Lance looked over only to see a smirk on the man’s face, worried for a moment that he was in trouble with the Theta.

 

* * *

Keith was happy that Shiro had suggested this, and found this Blue person. The way he seemed to integrate so easily with Shiro and even with him. Keith hummed as he prepared coffee for all three of them. It might be early but he hoped that they would be considered special to this Blue. Keith brought out the drinks on a small tray, handing Blue his before taking a seat on the other side of Shiro.

Shiro sighed as he felt Keith settle beside him, his scent more soothing than the sweet milky coffee in his hands. Shiro could feel the haze of arousal starting to cloud his head. 

“Your heat,” Blue asked, his voice sounding thick, “how close is it?”

Shiro shook his head, finding it hard to form words. “Uhh, soon.”

Keith nuzzled into Shiro’s neck, releasing some of his own pheromone to help calm him. “Sorry about that Blue, it seems you are affecting us a bit more than we expected. Shiro’s next heat cycle isn’t supposed to be for another two or three weeks.”

Blue nodded. 

Keith could see the Sigma shifting in his seat, “Are you okay? I’m sorry, I didn’t think that he would be affecting you so much. If you would like I can pull out the scent blockers, or I guess we could look to meeting another time?”

Keith went to get up to get the blockers only to have Blue’s hand wrap around his wrist, “No!”

“What?”

“No,” Blue took a deep breath, “I mean, I don’t hate the scent. I really like being here and with you two.”

Shiro moved away from Keith, gently pressing his lips against Blues. The Alpha-Sigma stiffened for a moment before melting against the kiss, his own pheromones releasing a fresh scent that reminded Shiro and Keith both of the Ocean. Bue moaned, his hand tightening around Keith’s wrist, pulling him in closer. When Shiro and Blue parted, Keith leaned in to taste Blue’s lips as well. Blue pulled back from the second kiss, his eyes glassy while his breath was coming out in deep pants. 

“Lance.” Blue said softly.

Keith and Shiro both cocked their heads, looking to each other before back to Blue, “Sorry?”

“My name,” Blue, Lance said, “my name is Lance.”

“Oh? Oh!” Keith’s eyes widened.

Lance blushed, “I just wanted to let you know before we go further.”

Shiro coughed, making Lance go a deeper shade.

“I mean, not that we have to go further. Oh Quiznack.” Lance groaned.

Shiro laced his fingers with Lance, “We would like it if you were interested, Lance.”

“I like saying Lance far more than a colour.” Keith shrugged, a smirk playing on his lips.

Lance looked up, seeing both Shiro and Keith watching him. They were waiting for his go ahead. He could smell how they were both so aroused and just for him. How their scents all mingled together, spicy and like home, reminding Lance of hot summer days. Maybe this is what his mamá had always meant when she said that he would know when he found someone who fit. That, even for him, there was someone just for him. Lance bit his lip looking first to Keith then to Shiro, his face still tinted with colour. 

“I’m very interested.”

“Come,” Keith pulled gently, reminding Lance that they were connected by his own grip. “I would love to show you our room. It’s far more comfortable too.”

Lance let out a moan-like sigh, standing up with Shiro, following Keith as he led the way deeper into their apartment. Lance barely looked around the bedroom before Shiro was pulling him towards the bed. It was a large king sized thing with grey bedding. He would have looked for more save that Shiro removed his shirt and Lance felt his mind go blank looking at the broad plane of muscles which were decorated with the faint traces of old scars. It also made the fact that Shiro was actually wearing a prosthetic more noticeable.

“It’s from before,” Keith said from behind, his fingers tracing along the hem of Lance’s shirt. 

Lance shivered as Keith kissed his neck before pulling off the fabric, “Before?”

“I was in the army for a few years and this was my parting gift.” Shiro said his eyes downcast.

Lance growled, making both Keith and Shiro jump, “How could anyone do that to you?”

Shiro went to pick up his shirt, “If it is too much I can just put the shirt back on.”

Lance rushed forward, snatching the shirt from him and throwing it aside, “Don’t you dare, you are gorgeous just as you are.”

“I tell him that all the time.” Keith smiled proudly.

Shiro chuffed, “Really, you don’t have to flatter me.” 

Lance grabbed Shiro’s hand and placed it against his groin, “You still think I’m lying. My scent too I’m sure reeks of how aroused I am right now.”

Lance pushed Shiro back, tugging at his jeans with a soft growl. He kissed and nipped at the Omega’s abdomen as he worked. 

“You smell so good,” Lance moaned, nuzzling his face against Shiro as though trying to pull the scent directly from his skin. 

“He gets better,” Keith spoke, as he stripped from his own clothing, his cock heavy and thick. “Wait until you can have a taste of him, and during his heat it only gets sweeter.”

Lance moaned, pulling down the jeans. Shiro’s scent was stronger, his boxers had a growing wet spot in front where his cock rested against it. Lower Lance could see was even wetter, slick dripping down his thighs. Lance lowered his face, running his tongue along the wet areas, savouring the sweet taste and aroma. Above him Shiro keened, his fingers tangling in Lance’s hair as he teased over the fabric. Lance sat up, his fingers playing along the waistband of Shiro’s boxers. Hooking them just under the elastic he slid them down and off. Another moan rang from Lance’s lips as he looked to see Shiro’s erection. 

“I hope I can get a chance to ride that one of these days,” Lance thought to himself.

“It’s as good as you are imagining,” Keith chortled.

“Did I just say that out loud?” Lance groaned, flushing, “And here I thought I was being so cool. I’m weird aren’t I, for thinking that?”

“I think it’s damn hot,” Keith smirked, “as well, Shiro is really good.”

Shiro chuckled, “I’m rather enjoying your thoughts, and--”

Shiro’s voice cut off as Lance pressed two fingers inside his slick hole. He was surprised at how easily he went in, given that he was not currently in heat, and pleased at how warm he felt. 

“How are you already so loose and wet?” Lance asked, his fingers thrusting slowly inside of Shiro, making him whine and writhe. “I don’t even want to take my time with you right now.”

Keith went to the other side of the bed by Shiro’s head, looking to Lance before he gripped Shiro and pulled him more towards the edge. “Then don’t.”

Lance watched with wide eyes as Keith stroked himself and offered his erection to Shiro who eagerly wrapped his mouth around his mate, each thrust watching as Keith pushed deeper down Shiro’s throat. Lance slipped his fingers from inside Shiro, gaining a whine that was swallowed by a moan. Lance pressed the fingers to his lips, tasting the sweet fluid that coated them. Resisting the urge to suck the digits clean, Lance used his fingers to coat his cock before taking a position between Shiro’s legs. 

Keith stilled his motion, pulling himself out from Shiro’s mouth to allow the Omega to watch as Lance thrusted inside of him. The large Omega’s back arched as Lance bottomed out in one go, his cries only urging both Alphas for more. Lance shivered seeing how Shiro’s cock twitched, precum drooling from his slit as he held still for a moment to allow Shiro to adjust to his size. When Shiro whined and began to rock his hips, Lance began to thrust into him. Slowly he pulled out, letting his cock drag along the Omega’s insides before thrusting back inside hard, his hips snapping with each motion. Keith went back to fucking Shiro’s mouth, the sight of the other Alpha’s thick cock creating a bulge in Shiro’s throat almost making Lance cum right in that moment. 

Shiro’s fingers twisted into the sheets below him as both Alphas thrusted deep inside of him. Lance and Keith both growled lightly when they saw one of Shiro’s hands inch towards his own cock, wanting to relieve the ache. 

“I’m close,” Keith moaned, “you are so good baby.”

“Mmm,” Lance crooned in agreement, “such a good Omega, taking us both so well.”

Shiro whimpered around Keith, loving the attention and praise.

Lance moaned feeling Shiro tighten around him,  _ praise kink, excellent. _ “You like that baby? You like hearing how proud your Alphas are?”

Keith smiled, “Oh he loves hearing he was a good boy. Although he also seems to really enjoy when he is a bad boy in need of punishment too.”

Lance felt Shiro tighten around him more, his orgasm so close. One benefit of being a Sigma was that he was able to knot even when not in a rut. Part of the biology of his second gender, as a way to help ensure pregnancies in their Omegas. “I’m so close, do you want me to knot you?”

Shiro whimpered, his eyes locking on Keith as though to convey his thoughts to his mate.

“Yes please,” Keith said in his stead, “he loves to be knotted.”

Lance thrusted harder into Shiro his fingers gripping the man’s thick muscular thighs, feeling his knot expand, locking against the Omega’s rim as he came deep inside. As Lance made shallow thrusts he wrapped one hand around Shiro’s cock, pumping his shaft until he and Keith both finished. Lance watched as Keith slowly removed his wet cock from Shiro’s mouth, a line of saliva and semen connecting them. Shiro’s face was rosy and flushed as he rode his orgasm, his insides pulsing around Lance, as though trying to pull out every last drop from him.

Carefully Keith and Lance helped Shiro get more comfortable on the bed, Keith doing most of the lifting as Lance and Shiro were still locked together. When cleaned up, Keith threw a clean throw over the pair before climbing into the bed to spoon behind Shiro who was still whimpering with pleasure. Lance kissed Shiro, tasting Keith still on his lips, savouring the salty flavour that mingled with Shiro’s natural taste. Keith ran his hand along Shiro’s side making soothing sounds, praising how good he was while also kissing their bond mark. The trio fell into a sleep, enjoying the afterglow that comes from really good sex. 

 

* * *

Lance woke to the sound of his phone ringing and feeling disoriented as he realized he was not in his own bed. The soft snores from the two men beside him reminded him of where he was. Carefully Lance extracted himself from the cover, kissing Shiro on the forehead gently before tiptoeing to where his jeans had been discarded. Naked, he slipped from the darkened room with his phone clasped in his hands, trying to muffle the cheerful ring.

“Hello?” Lance spoke softly into the receiver, making his way back to the living room so not to disturb the others. 

_ “Lance!”  _ Coran’s voice came through on the other line, sounding relieved.  _ “Thank goodness I finally got a hold of you!” _

Lance chuckled, “Why are you sounding so worried?”

_ “It’s been hours since you left my boy.”  _ Coran replied.

Lance snorted, “It can’t have been that long.”

Lance looked around, the fact it was getting dark was dawning on him. He had met up just after noon, there was no way he had fallen asleep for that long. He looked at his phone. Several hours had passed and it was no wonder that Coran was concerned.

“Shit,” Lance swore, “sorry about that, I guess I lost track of time.”

_ “Don’t tell me you are still with those two? Did you need me to arrange a pick up for you?” _

Lance flushed. This was embarrassing as hell. “No no. Trust me I am fine and safe, they uhh, are really amazing people.”

_ “Are you sure?” _

“I am.” Lance was smiling, the scent of Shiro and Keith both still lingering on his skin. “I promise I will be in first thing tomorrow.”

_ “Alright if you say so Lance,” _ Coran paused,  _ “remember you can call if you need a pick up, any time. I will have my cell on me tonight.” _

“Okay, thanks Coran.” Lance hung up the phone, pressing it to his lips with a smile before heading back towards the bedroom. 

After a brief stop in the bathroom Lance crawled back under the cover where Shiro and Keith were still laying still. 

“So we are amazing huh?” Keith’s voice was soft in the darkened bedroom, “We think you are rather amazing yourself.”

Lance flushed, moaning softly, “I didn’t realize you were awake.”

There was a soft chuckle, “I wasn’t I just happened to get up to use the toilet and overheard that last bit. I’m glad you stayed, I’m very glad that we took the chance in contacting you.”

“Me too,” Lance said, his hand resting on Shiro’s side. He smiled as he felt Keith’s fingers intertwine with his. 

“This isn’t just a one time thing, I hope?” Keith spoke, his voice sounding vulnerable.

“Definitely not.” Lance sighed, “Besides, I promised to be here for Shiro’s heat. Or at least I was going to.”

Keith chuckled, “We would both enjoy that.”

“Mmm,” Lance hummed feeling content. “I think I want to quit the company.”

“Oh?” Keith said.

Both men could feel Shiro stiften. Lance swore in his head how they had woken the man up, but continued his thought, hoping that he wouldn’t be rejected.

“I would like to stay here, I mean, in a relationship. I’m not saying I want to move in like today, we just met--”

Keith’s fingers tightened around Lance’s, “Move in.”

“What?”

Shiro shifted so he was facing Lance once more, “I agree, please, I know it’s crazy but, then again we’ve never just slept with someone we just met.”

“This is insane,” Lance wanted to laugh hysterically, “you know that right? This just doesn’t happen.”

Shiro kissed Lance pressing up against him, “Is that a yes?”

“Uhh, yeah.” a small chuckle escaped his lips, “Yes, I’m doing this.”

Keith pressed his forehead against Shiro’s shoulder blades, “I’m so happy to hear that.”

Shiro let out a purr, it was low and soothing. Both Lance and Keith snuggled closer to the Omega, breathing in his scent as they were lulled to sleep once more. 

 

* * *

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Hunk asked as he watched his roommate and best friend pace their apartment.

Lance sighed looking back at Hunk, “You have met them, and you have to admit they are perfect.”

“Nobody is perfect, buddy,” Hunk replied.

“Hmm,” Lance smiled, “but these two are. Oh Hunk, I swear it really is awesome. I feel like I’m finally with someone, and not just there to breed, but actually  _ with  _ them. You know?”

Hunk smiled. He had to admit he had never seen his friend so happy or excited about something. He was only a Beta so the whole Alpha-Sigma thing was totally out of his realm of experience. But he had watched his friend time and again come back from work looking dejected and sad. While each news of a new pregnancy that wouldn’t have been possible without him was nice, it wasn’t the same. So if this couple were actually true and going to invite his best friend into their marriage, he would do his best to support it. 

“So I have to ask, why so sudden to move in?”

Lance put the last of his boxes to the front door, he was all ready just now was waiting for Keith to show up with the van.

Lance sat on the edge of the sofa, “Honestly? Part is that Shiro’s heat is coming up, and we want everything to be settled for him before that. Last thing any of us want is to have a stressed Omega, and having their home, our home, settled and secure feeling is the best way to avoid just that. Also, I don’t know. It just feels right, like from the moment we met, I just didn’t want to leave.”

Hunk chuckled, “Probably why you also jumped into the sack with them the moment you met.”

Lance flushed, “Well it wasn’t  _ the moment _ we met.”

“Really?”

“Okay okay so it was pretty soon after.”

“Uhh according to your story not even a week ago, you went over and got served some coffee that you didn’t even get a chance to drink before you were all boning each other.”

Lance covered his face. Why did he have to tell Hunk everything? It always backfired. “It isn’t like I have ever done that before.”

“True,” Hunk patted Lance’s shoulder, “and that is why I am less wary of this particular event. I really hope this works out for you, buddy.”

“Oh Hunk, me too.” Lance sighed checking his phone which had just chimed, “Oh he is here!”

“I’ll help you carry your stuff downstairs.”

“Thanks,” Lance jumped up grabbing a box, holding open the door for Hunk to join him.

“One thing,” Hunk asked as they made their way down the hall towards the elevator.

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing for work? I mean, I assume that you won’t be doing your old job now.”

Lance chuckled, “Well I won’t be doing that particular aspect, but I will still be at  _ Altean Connections _ as a consultant. When I told Coran that I wanted to quit and the reason, he actually suggested that I work under him as a consultant to help couples find the right match and schedule their heats with the Sigmas we have on call.”

Hunk nodded, “I’m glad you have thought about that at least.”

Lance snorted, “Keith wouldn’t hear of me just quitting without a plan, even though he knew what my job was.”

“Sounds like he wants what is best for you and not just for himself.” Hunk pondered, “I think I like him a lot more.”

“Like who a lot more?” Keith’s voice came from the elevator that had just opened, making Lance blush a thousand new shades. “Hey there, need a hand with those?”

Lance grinned, “Hey, I uhh have a few more in the apartment.” 

Keith nodded, “Alright, want to toss those in here I can hold the doors while you grab another two and we can take this trip down.”

“Sounds good,” Lance said as he passed the box he was holding to Keith and then took Hunk’s from him. 

A fast run back to the apartment and they had almost everything in the elevator. In only two trips they managed to get everything into the van which Keith had borrowed from one of his friends. 

Hunk sighed seeing all of his friends things packed up tight in the van, “So you are leaving for real huh?”

Lance chuckled, “Don’t be so dramatic, you have my new address, and of course my cell. I’m just a few blocks away.”

“Yeah, just message me when you are all settled in alright?”

Lance nodded then looked to Keith who was settled in the driver's seat, “Let’s head home.”

Keith smiled, “Sounds good. Shiro is making dinner.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Lance bit his lip.

Keith shrugged, “Honestly depends on if he took my advice on calling the local Chinese place or not.”

Lance cackled, “He tries...”

“To kill us,” Keith finished with a chuckle. “I love that man, but he really is bad in the kitchen.”

Lance pulled out his phone, typing in a quick message.

“Already calling for Hunk to take you back?” Keith smirked.

“No!” Lance laughed, “I just messaged Shiro, I told him I love General Tao’s Chicken and some egg rolls. His reply was a middle finger emoji and your name. Oh there’s another one, he says it will be there in twenty minutes. Ha ha.”

Keith snorted, “Perfect, we should be done bringing everything up by then.”

Lance sighed as they parked, this was really happening. “I’m really happy, you know.”

“That is only because you are avoiding eating Shiro’s food.”

Lance chuckled, “No, seriously. I never thought that I would be able to be in a relationship, like this.”

“It’s the same for us you know,” Keith said quietly, “we never thought that we could find someone like yourself to be with us, to fit so well with us.”

Lance smiled they leaned to each other and kissed slowly. 

“Now let's get you inside and settled in.” Keith smiled. 

 

* * *

Unloading the van took less time as Shiro met them and took two boxes at once. Lance flopped down on the sofa once the last box was brought in. 

Shiro chuckled at the sight, “Feel better now?”

“So much,” Lance smiled looking up at Shiro, “no regrets inviting me to live with you?”

“Never,” Keith spoke before Shiro could answer. 

There was a knock at the door which Shiro answered as he reached for his wallet. The scent of fresh noodles and stir fried vegetables filled the apartment. Keith disappeared into the kitchen, bringing back plates and an assortment of cutlery and chopsticks. 

Together the trio enjoyed their meal, talking about everything and nothing at all. Shiro, Lance noticed, was becoming far more cuddly and needing to touch and be near his alphas. Even in just the one week since they started dating Lance was finding that he was starting to understand each of them, their quirks and personalities. How Keith could be brash and often come across as rude, but was actually thoughtful and remembered important off hand comments. Shiro also not the average expectation of an Omega. He was covered in scars from his time fighting for his country, but he wasn’t violent, far from it. Shiro was kind and compassionate, always looking to fill Keith and Lance’s needs before they even could anticipate it. 

Lance sighed as he put down his plate, plenty full of General Tao’s chicken and everything else. “That was so good, I’m happy to be home.”

Shiro blushed as Lance leaned against him, his soft hair tickling his cheek. “We’re happy to have you home.”

“So,” Keith began, “I know you just are joining us, but with Shiro’s heat so close. I have to ask.”

Lance looked over in question, “What is it?”

“Well,” Keith was flushed a brilliant red, “you know why we first contacted you right?”

“Oh? Oh!” Lance’s eyes widened when he realized what Keith was talking about, he sat up a bit away from Shiro’s side. “You know I won’t be doing that job anymore right?”

“Oh I understand you won’t be sleeping with others,” Keith nodded, “but, we uhh--”

“You want me to help you have a baby?”

“Us,” Shiro corrected.

“What?” Lance looked to Shiro.

“Us,” Shiro repeated, “we want to have a family,  _ with _ you. If you are interested. I mean, we know it is sudden.”

“You want to have a family  _ with me _ ?” Lance teared up.

Keith sat forward, “Of course we do, why would we be moving you in with us if we wanted to just kick you out? That makes no damn sense.”

Lance could feel the first of his tears spill over, “I just… never… I never thought that…”

Keith let out a growl as Shiro wrapped Lance into a firm hug, his murmured soothing sounds in Lance’s ear as he nuzzled against him.

“That anyone would treat our mate in such a way.” Keith snarled, “It doesn’t matter, you are ours now.”

“We don’t have to have any pups right now either if you aren’t ready,” Shiro spoke softly, “but we would really like for you to be our mate. Not just someone who is living with us. I thought you understood that.”

Lance sniffed as he pressed against the larger man, “I would really like that, I always wanted a family.”

 

* * *

Lance spent the next three days settling in, finding a space for all of his things. Each day he was noticing that his laundry would go missing, He thought that perhaps Keith had been taking it down with his own for laundering. It wasn’t until the third day that Lance noticed Shiro sneaking by with a suspicious bulge under his shirt. Curious Lance followed, Shiro went into a room which had been kept shut, peeking in he saw Shiro was making a nest. 

Shiro jumped turning to see Lance watching with a smile on his face, “Lance! I’m sorry, I just, uhh…”

Lance held out his hand, “It’s really okay, I guess we are getting close huh?”

Shiro nodded.

“Your nest is really beautiful,” Lance spoke softly, “I feel very lucky that you are using my scent along with Keith’s for it.”

“Of course,” Shiro pressed one of Lance’s sweaters to his face inhaling the scent, “I love my mates’ scents. It is really calming.”

Lance blushed. Just seeing Shiro like this he was feeling aroused, wishing he could just take him right there. Unfortunately he had still some preparation to do before Shiro’s heat hit, already he had advised Coran that he would likely have to take a week off at any moment. In lieu of that he was semi-working from home where he would look over schedules and vet new clientele through emails and over video calls. While he took care of that he was also working on ensuring that their pantry and fridge were well stocked with food and water that would ensure that all three of them would be kept healthy through the whole process. 

Keith too was busy as he took on as much work as he could so that he would also be able to take the time he needed to stay home. His job was to then bring home the groceries which Lance and Shiro would request on his way back in the evening. Lance went to the kitchen to finish off making a few more packages, the way that Shiro’s nest was progressing as well as the sweeter aroma which was wafting from him, he knew that his heat was fast approaching. 

“What smell so good?” Shiro asked, coming into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist.

“Hmm, I was thinking the same thing about you big guy.” Lance flirted wiggling back against Shiro.

Shiro shivered, moaning as he felt Lance’s ass press against his groin, his breath fast and shallow. “Lance…”

Lance turned around once he was finished packing another meal, “Oh you are burning up,” Lance released some of his pheromones to help sooth Shiro, “I think we are out of time, let me call Keith.”

Shiro whimpered, nodding in agreement, pressing his nose into Lance’s neck to breathe in his scent. 

“Head back to your nest baby, I will be there in a moment I just have to put this away.” Lance pulled off his shirt handing it to Shiro, “Would you like to add this to it? Make it beautiful for us.”

Shiro’s eyes went wide with appreciation. He took the shirt like it was a treasure and made his way out of the kitchen. Lance let out a breath he had been holding, pulling his phone from his back pocket he fired off a text to Keith.

 

>> It’s time… hurry home…

**< < k**

**< < omw**

>> how long are you thinking?

**< < not long at all, I had a feeling this morning and cut out early**

>> ETA?

 

Lance shook his head as he heard the jingle of keys at the door. Considering they had all been together for so many years, Lance wasn’t entirely a surprise at how in sync the mated pair were. 

“Hey,” Keith’s voice came from the front door.

Lance tossed the container into the fridge and made sure to snag a few water bottles as well as some granola bars. He knew the first few hours would likely be more intense than the rest of the heat. 

“Hey,” Lance said moving in to kiss Keith in greeting, the Theta pulling him in for a tight embrace.

“Is he in the room?”

Lance nodded feeling light headed from the kiss.

Keith grinned linking his fingers with Lance’s, “Let’s go and take care of our mate.”

Lance moaned nodding. He couldn’t get over the fact of how fast they had both taken to him, and he to them. He knew that once this heat was over ad all had settled down once more, he wanted to take them both home to meet his family. He knew that they would love them both if only for how happy Lance was from them. 

“How can you allow your mind to wander?” Keith whispered his voice directly in Lance’s ear, making him shiver. “Look at our beautiful Omega.”

Lance looked up and there in the centre of the room, in a beautifully put together nest of pillows, blankets and what looked like every piece of laundry they owned was Shiro. He knelt in the middle of the fabric massstripping himself of every article of clothing, his body flushed and glistening with perspiration. Lance could feel his erection pressing against the fabric of his jeans. The scent of their Omega in heat urging him to step forward. 

Shiro looked to the door seeing his two Alpha’s waiting for permission, “I need you.”

Keith let out a low growl, “So pretty my love, are we allowed to come in?”

Shiro whimpered, his scent growing stronger, “Please.”

Keith and Lance both stripped from their remaining clothing, offering the fabric to Shiro to add to his nest. Shiro bit his lower lip watching hungrily as the pair of Alphas moved closer, his eyes appraising them both and their thick cocks what were dripping precum with each step. Lance reached Shiro first, pulling the Omega closer for a deep kiss. Shiro whimpered as their lips parted, his whole body on fire and desiring touch. The scent from both of his Alphas filled the room, making the slick he was producing drip down his inner thigh, letting them both know that he was more than ready. 

Keith reached the nest next, “You made such a beautiful nest.”

Keith pressed lightly on Shiro’s chest, encouraging him to lay back. Lance let out a soft growl like purr as he spread Shiro’s legs and kneeled down between them. Lance licked a wet stripe up Shiro’s inner thigh, moaning as he smelt and tasted the slick that glistened along the pale skin. Shiro whined, his hips rising as he spread his legs wider, as more slick trailed from his hole. Lance sighed as he tasted the sweet emission, his tongue tracing around Shiro’s hole, plunging inside the ring of muscle. 

Keith watched as Shiro writhed and whined, licking his lips he bent over and began to taste and stroke Shiro's erection. Keith and Lance’s eyes met, Keith grinned before wrapping his whole mouth around Shiro’s cock. Shiro felt like he was losing his mind as both Alphas took care of him with their mouths. He didn’t know where to concentrate as he rutted up into Keith and grinded down against Lance. 

“Keith,” Shiro cried, “I’m close, I’m…”

Keith moaned as he felt Shiro’s cock thicken against his tongue, hot spurts of cum filling his mouth and pouring down his throat. Lance moaned as he tasted a rush of slick at the same time, lapping up the sweet juices like ambrosia. Lance was in heaven. He could stay between Shiro’s legs all day and never get tired or bored. Lance looked over to Keith, both coming off of their Omega at the same time. They kissed, moaning as they tasted the combination of slick and cum filling their mouths. 

Keith growls low, “I really don’t want to wait.”

“Me neither,” Lance smirked.

“Then perhaps we shouldn’t,” Keith grinned in response, looking back to Shiro who was shivering and whining. “Come and sit on my lap baby.” 

Keith laid back, stroking his thick cock slowly, precum oozed from the slit, dripping down his shaft and fingers. Shiro crawled over, his eyes glazed with arousal as he straddled Keith in reverse. Lance shivered, watching as Shiro’s muscles tighten as he lifted himself up and slowly lowered himself onto Keith’s erection with a sigh. 

Keith looked over to Lance, “What are you waiting for, he feels so good inside.”

Lance moved forward, kissing Shiro as he slipped a finger between Keith’s erection and Shiro’s entrance. The Omega was so loose, the skin stretching easily with his heat.

“Mmm,” Lance hummed, “you feel so good. Do you like that, my fingers and Keith’s cock stretching you open?”

Shiro whined, “Yes… more…”

Lance nipped at Shiro’s neck, encouraging a wave of his scent, “You want to have two knots opening you wide? Are you sure you can handle that, big guy?”

Shiro whined, “Yessss…”

“Don’t regret this,” Lance whispered as he guided himself inside Shiro, moaning as he felt the heat from both Shiro and Keith envelop him. 

Lance slowly pressed himself into Shiro, allowing him to adjust to the feel of both Alphas inside his hole. Slick poured from Shiro’s hole, dripping down to help ease the glide. Shiro wrapped one arm around Lance, his nails scratching down his back while the other hand he used to help stabilize himself. All three men were moaning as Lance thrusted in deeper. They were still for but a moment before both Lance and Keith started to move. Shiro cried out as both Alphas moved inside him, their moans and growls as they attempted to gain purchase with each thrust. 

Lance could feel his knot beginning to swell, groaning as he could feel the press of Keith’s doing the same thing. Between them, Shiro’s back arched, “Alpha.”

Lance and Keith both growled looking to each other. Keith nodded as Lance licked his lips. They had spoken about it over the week, the three of them bonding during Shiro’s heat. Lance moaned as he bit into the bare spot on the other side of Shiro’s neck. He bit hard enough to break the tough skin, the metalic taste of blood filling his mouth. Lance moaned as he felt the bond with Shiro form, like a strong thread that now connected the pair. There was the faint flicker there. It was the feeling of Keith, he wanted more.  _ How could they all be connected like this? _

Lance felt his knot fully inflate, all three of them locked together as both Lance and Keith came into Shiro. Their cocks locked against Shiro’s tight rim as their seed pumped deep inside, filling the Omega. Keith pulled himself up, biting Shiro on the other side of his neck into their older bond scar, breaking the flesh adding to the scent of blood and sex that permeated through their room. Together Lance and Keith extracted their teeth, lapping at their marks gently, cleaning it while murmuring praise to the Omega that was locked between them. As both Alphas came down from their high they faced a new problem, trying to find a comfortable position while locked together.

“We didn’t think this one through did we,” Lance chuckled softly, his hands gently caressing Shiro’s side. 

Keith grunted, “Felt so good, still does.”

Shiro and Lance both moaned as Keith gave a shallow thrust, releasing more. Carefully Lance, with the help of Keith, maneuvered Shiro to his side. It would be a while before they were no longer locked together. Shiro could feel his heat easing slightly, having two Alphas pouring inside of him, touching, and speaking softly to him. The two bond marks burned and stung, yet were pleasant reminder of how loved he was as he felt both of them in and around him, filling every one of his senses.

Lance smiled as he watched Shiro’s eyes flutter close and his breath become deeper in sleep. Soft snores came from the larger man as he relaxed between his Alphas’ embrace. “I’m so happy right now.”

Keith smiled softly from behind Shiro, “So are we, thank you for being part of our family. If all goes well we will be expanding by even more soon.”

Lance chuckled, “I really hope so, I’m excited to see Shiro round with pups.”

“Mmm,” Keith agreed, “round with  _ our _ children.”

Lance could feel his heart flutter, a family.  _ His family. _

“Are you alright?” Shiro murmured sleepily.

“Oh yes,” Lance crooned, “hush now, before your next wave.”

“Mmm,” Shiro nuzzled into Lance, his one leg wrapped firmly around him, “love you.”

 

* * *

The following three days carried much in the same way, not always with them double penetrating. Some waves had one Alpha taking care of Shiro while the other slept or prepared some food and drink for after. Keith and Shiro both told Lance of how much easier this heat had been having him there, that usually it wouldn’t go as smoothly. 

It was the third night, with Lance and Keith urging Shiro to eat something after a shower. Lance was toweling Shiro’s still damp hair while Keith kept urging him to take a bit of the meal on his lap. 

“Mmm,” Shiro sighed, “this is so nice.”

Lance chuckled tossing the damn towel by the door where there was a pile of laundry to take out. “Were they a lot worse?”

“Oh yes,” Keith groaned, “I swear Shiro is insatiable. Wait, does this mean I just wasn’t good enough?”

Shiro looked panicked, “No!”

Lance patted Shiro’s thigh, “It’s okay, that can happen though, having a second Alpha to just help, even in little ways with things like  giving each other small breaks through the more intense waves. I’m glad to be able to be a part of it.”

“You’re family now,” Keith pressed against Shiro.

Shiro hummed to himself, “You think we were successful this time?”

Keith smiled fondly, “I have no doubt you will be puking your guts out in no time, and complaining about back pain.”

Lance chuckled, “Isn’t that a lovely image?”

Shiro shook his head, “Honestly, Keith, sometimes the shit that comes out of your mouth.”

Keith shrugged, “Where’s the lie?”

Shiro hissed as he stretched his neck, feeling the bite on his neck sting.

“Oh are you hurting?” Lance sat forward looking closer at the bites, “They are so inflamed, are you okay? Was it too hard?”

Shiro shook his head with a smile, “No it was perfect. I look forward to returning the favour on your next rut.” 

Lance chuckled, “Oh? Is that so?”

“Oh yeah.” Shiro pulled Lance towards him, “I want you to be fully mine as I’m fully yours.”

Lance sighed, “Does that mean I will get the joy of having you fill me up?”

Shiro let out a small moan as Lance straddled the Omega’s lap. “I really like that idea.”

Keith cleared away their dishes with a smirk before moving back in, settling in behind Lance to kiss along his neck. 

Lance moaned, “Mmm, while I love this, I’m not the one in heat.”

Shiro gripped Lance’s hips tight, “Neither am I anymore.”

Lance groaned, “Well, we need some lube before we do anything.”

Shiro grinned slipping one hand between them and between his legs, “Oh we have something.”

Lance let out a long moan as he felt Shiro press his slick soaked fingers against his opening.

“Feel good kitten?” Shiro asked as his first finger pushed passed the tight ring.

“Oh yes,” Lance began to rock back against Shiro’s finger, his back arching as he felt the second digit thrust inside him. 

Keith nipped and kissed along Lance’s neck, a fresh wave of pheromones filled the room. Lance turned his head so that he could entrap Keith’s lips, both men moaning into each other. 

“Turn around,” Shiro spoke, his voice thick with desire, “I want to see you take Keith in your mouth while I fill you on your other end.”

Lance whimpered shivering, “Oh god yes.”

Lance kissed Shiro deeply, grinding against him before turning around. He let out a loud gasp as he felt Shiro spread his cheeks to lick a wet stripe along his entrance. Using his tongue and slick coated fingers, Shiro gently opened Lance up, savouring the taste and feel of his new mate. Lance looked up to Keith, his face flush and mouth open.

Keith growled, looking down stroking his cock, “You want this?”

“Oh yes,” Lance said with a moan.

Keith gripped Lance’s hair, pulling back slightly, guiding his cock into Lance’s mouth with a moan, watching Shiro as he too got into position behind Lance, guiding himself into Lance carefully, using his own slick as lubrication. Keith and Shiro moved in sync, thrusting into Lance. Keith shivered as he felt Lance relax his throat. If he wasn’t careful he could easily knot and then make it too difficult for Lance to breathe. 

“You keep tightening around me,” Shiro moaned, “you feel so good kitten.”

Lance moaned in response, feeling his eyes well up with tears. It felt so good, both of his mates deep inside him, taking pleasure. He knew he was a strange Alpha in how he enjoyed not just giving but also receiving. That he had found a pair of mates who didn’t judge him, but encouraged, he was in heaven. 

Shiro slapped the meaty part of Lance’s ass, “I’m going to fill you up, then we will both be round with pups. You can walk around fat and pregnant, showing everyone how much you enjoy taking your Omega.”

Lance shivered at the thought of being pregnant, despite knowing that there was no way for that to even happen. 

Shiro moaned, “You just tightened around me. Did you like that idea, kitten?”

“You are so beautiful,” Keith groaned, “I’m close.”

Lance cried as he felt the warmth of Keith spilling down his throat, swallowing down the salty heat. At the same time he felt Shiro shudder behind him, thrusting deep inside Lance as he came. The three men moaned and Shiro leaned forward, wrapping a hand around Lance before stroking him to completion as well. They curled up together, their breath laboured, slowly lowering before they all fell asleep in the nest. 


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the summation to our three boys and their life...

#  Epilogue

 

“Hey there, Lance,” Coran’s chipper voice cut through Lance’s thoughts, “I’m surprised to see you still here. I thought you would have been off today.”

Lance looked up with a grin, “No, I haven’t gotten the call yet, but I will be leaving here soon.”

“Are you all ready? You know it will be total chaos when you bring them home.”

Lance laughed, “Oh, I remember when my brother Luis brought home Nadia and Sylvio. No one had sleep for weeks. Honestly though, I’m not sure that anyone can really be fully prepared. Ya know?”

“Your mate,” Coran smiled, “he had a good delivery though?”

“Oh yeah,” Lance shook his head, “I have no idea how he did it, but Shiro was amazing through the whole thing. I think Keith was having kittens the way he was panicking through the whole thing.”

Coran laughed, “Ahh yes, I remember Alfor was a complete mess as we waited for Melenor to have Allura. I think there is always one in the bunch.”

There was a buzz from Lance’s phone which buzzed on his desk. He picked it up, smiling at the message before looking up to Coran. “Well that is Keith, they are ready. I guess I will see you in a few weeks? I have all of our clients up to date and in order. If you need anything--”

“I will call on someone else,” Coran shook his head, “you go bond with your new family there, Blue. I’m so very proud of you my boy.”

Lance flushed, rubbing his neck where the bite scar from Shiro was barely visible above his neckline. “You really think I can do this?”

Coran chuckled, “Oh ho, too late for that question isn’t it?”

Lance looked up at his boss and friend, “Seriously though, what if I can’t hack it? What if they get tired of me?”

Coran sighed, “I’ve seen you three together, I’ve watched you grow with them. And even though it was really fast, you definitely lucked out in finding your true mates. I really do feel that way. You are going to be a great father to your little ones, and you are already a wonderful mate. Or at least you will be if you go pick them up and not leave them waiting too long at the hospital. Now get going!”

Lance smiled pulling the older man into a tight hug, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, now get!”

 

* * *

Lance was pulling up to the Hospital roundabout just as Keith and Shiro came down carrying their most precious cargo. Keith looked ready to snap at anyone who came too close, which only made Lance chuckle that they would have such a protective mate. Lance hopped out of the still running car to help take one of the car seats from Shiro, who was looking still sore from the whole ordeal. 

“Hey there handsome,” Lance smiled, kissing Shiro gently on his cheek, “here, let me take this wee one. Hello there lovely…”

Shiro smiled, watching as Lance took one of the carseats and cooed at the little one inside. 

Lance grinned up at Shiro and Keith, “I just can’t get over how small they are. Did everything go smoothly?”

“Yup,” Keith nodded, “you should have seen our little fighters, both passing with flying colours.”

“Sorry I couldn’t be there.”

“It’s okay,” Shiro hissed slightly as he eased into the car. “I know you needed to finish up a few things. Is everything alright at work.”

“Oh yeah,” Lance replied as he popped the carseat into the base with a click, “I mean, it was mostly finished, but now I am free to help us get settled at home over the next few weeks. Yes I am, oh you are too cute.”

Keith snorted as he went to the other side of the car to do the same with the second car seat, crawling in afterwards to sit between their children. Lance checked once more on the little ones before he closed the door and headed back to the driver's seat. What should have been only a ten minute drive took them nearly twenty as Lance took the back roads, going as slow as humanly possible until Keith snapped. 

“Would you please at the least drive the damn speed limit?”

Lance jumped pressing down on the accelerator slightly, “Sorry Keith, I just don’t want to jostle the kids, and Shiro.”

Shiro chuckled softly, the sweet scent from him filling the car calming both Alphas. “Thank you for thinking of me kitten, but you can pick up the pace. Honestly I’m anxious to get home and in our own bed. There really is nothing comfortable about the hospital ones.”

Lance chuckled, “Yeah. Oh, mamà said she would be over tomorrow. She wanted to see the twins and also has been cooking.”

Shiro wrapped his hand around Lance’s, “Sounds wonderful, I’m looking forward to it.”

“You sound sleepy.”

“He would,” Keith chuckled from the back, “there is very little sleep to be had there, with the nurses coming in every few hours and checking on us.”

“Hmm,” Shiro hummed, “yeah, I wish you were there. It was weird not having you with us.”

Lance shrugged, “Well you know the policies...”

Keith snorted, his voice dripping with disdain, “Yeah, Alpha-Sigmas, good enough for breeding, but heavens forbid that they are allowed in with their own children and mates.”

Lance flushed, feeling loved, “It’s okay, I know where my home is. I do appreciate your anger on my behalf though.”

“You are our mate,” Keith huffed, “I’m just glad we are out of there.”

“Me too.” Lance smiled as he pulled into their parking spot. “Okay we are home, let's get upstairs and these little ones to their own beds.”

 

* * *

Heading up to the apartment was a bit of a struggle as they had every person who saw them stop the little family to coo over the twins. By the time they got up and through the door all three men were exhausted and sighing before smirking at each other. It wasn’t long before they had the twins in one of the bassinets settled and sleeping soundly.

“They are angels,” Lance smiled as they walked to their own bedroom where all three collapsed onto the bed. 

“You didn’t have deal with them last night,” Keith snorted as he helped Shiro remove his prosthetic and massage the sore muscle underneath. 

Lance grinned, “Oh you are exaggerating, Luna and Ginko are perfect angels.”

“Ginko?” Keith shook his head, “What?”

Lance blushed, “I just thought it was pretty, and she has the blondest hair. I know we already had agreed on Luna, but for our youngest.”

Shiro smiled, “I like that, ‘Silver Child’.”

“I thought we could use part of the kanji from your name for Gin.” Lance covered his face with his hands, “Sorry, I know stupid.”

Shiro pulled Lance down with one arm, “Kitten, I think that is beyond thoughtful and I am very much in favour of those names.”

“I rather like it too,” Keith said gruffly as he too crawled onto the bed, “let's get some rest before those two monsters--”

“Princesses…” Lance corrected.

“Keith snorted, “Before those two  _ princesses _ , wake and want to remind us of the song of their people.”

“I look forward to it,” Lance sighed, “I’m really happy to have you both home, it’s been lonely here without you.”

A soft snore erupted from Shiro, making both Keith and Lance chuckled softly. They each kissed their Omega and curled up beside him, falling into a peaceful sleep for the first time in a few days. Lance couldn’t believe just how right Keith was though, as not even an hour later he woke to the matching sirens of their daughters. Lance only had the surreal feeling of being disoriented and was impressed when he saw how Shiro was already sitting up as Keith went to the nursery within moments of waking. It took him a bit before he too was up helping Keith to change the girls, bringing them each to Shiro to feed then to help soothe them back to bed afterwards. 

It took a full week before they all were in synch. It was a week of tears, frustration, and laughter. All three men were thrilled in how much help Lance’s family proved to be. After so many years of Shiro and Keith being each other’s only family, it was comforting as they were happily adopted into Lance’s home. Lance’s mom and sister in law, both Betas were happy to help Shiro through the pregnancy, giving advice whenever they would call with a weird question or ailment. Once the girls were home, it would not be a surprise to have someone at their door with containers of delicious food and offers to take care of the twins to allow the new parents some time to rest or shower. 

It was an adventure which they were enjoying. They knew there would be mistakes made along the way, but they were in it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter and Pillowfort for more fics and chatter! My asks are always open!  
> [@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  
>   
> [francowitch's pillowfort ](https://pillowfort.io/francowitch)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter and Pillowfort for more fics and chatter! My asks are always open!  
> [@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  
>   
> [francowitch's pillowfort ](https://pillowfort.io/francowitch)  
> 


End file.
